


Tahun Ketiga

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Ini sudah tahun ketiga Dia di SMA Uranohoshi.





	Tahun Ketiga

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Pre-Canon.

Ini sudah tahun ketiga Dia di SMA Uranohoshi. Banyak hal yang sudah dilakukannya di sekolah ini sampai-sampai banyak detail yang terlewat di otak. Namun, momen-momen pentingnya, seperti pembentukan _school idol_ bersama kedua sahabatnya, Mari dan Kanan, dan jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS masih ia ingat. Tidak mungkin ia lupakan. Terutama yang pertama.

Dia menghela napas sembari menatap ke jendela ruang OSIS. Halaman SMA Uranohoshi yang berukuran cukup besar dapat ia lihat dari sana. Tervisualisasikan olehnya tiga orang siswi kelas satu dengan ambisi menjadi pemenang Love Live! tengah berlatih di sana.

_Namun sekarang sudah tidak mungkin lagi ... kan?_


End file.
